1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording disk and a recording apparatus for manufacturing the recording disk.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, disk recorders for writing information data onto a recording disk such as DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, DVD-RAM which allow recording of information data, have become used widely. With the spread of the disk recorders, it has become indispensable to use a copy preventing process for preventing illegal copying from a recording disk on which information data protected by copyright has previously been recorded.
Particularly, there is a demand for copy prevention of a type that prevents the so called RF copying through which information data is copied onto a writable recording disk from a read only recording disk by directly using an RF signal generated from a pickup of a disk player.